


Mistake

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [4]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: It really wasn't Pete's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/gifts).



Pete had gotten to the box first, and he called, "Gabe! It's here!" And brought it into the living room. 

Gabe was sitting on the couch, making silly faces at one of the dogs and saying, "Who's a good boy?" Over and over. But he stopped when Pete came in. "That got here fast." 

"Yeah no shit!" Pete replied. He sat down next to Gabe, and frowned. "Fuck, I need a knife or something." 

"I got it," Gabe replied. He took his keys out of his pocket and used one to cut open the tape on the box.

"You' know, you're not supposed to do that," Pete pointed out. "It's bad for your keys." 

"Hasn't been a problem so far," said Gabe.

Pete ripped open the box, tossing the air bubble padding aside. He pulled the book out, and his face fell. "What the..."

Gabe took the book from Pete, and nearly killed himself laughing. Finally he managed to read the title aloud. "The Backwoods Hermit Survival Guide - Your best guide for being lost in the woods." He was still laughing as Pete punched him in the shoulder. 

"It's not funny Gabe."

"This is hilarious! Damn Pete you are into some kinky shit!" 

Pete frowned, and punched Gabe in the shoulder again, getting up. "I was TRYING to order that tantric sex guide. Clearly, I made a mistake." 

"An awesome mistake," Gabe said, opening the book. "Here check this out. We can learn which mushrooms won’t kill us. And how to build a shelter.” 

Pete grabbed the invoice out of the box, and saw that yes, indeed, he had ordered the right book. But they’d been sent the wrong one. “I’m calling Amazon.” 

“Hey when you do? Make sure you pay for this one too. I wanna keep it,” said Gabe. 

Pete frowned. “You can’t be serious.” 

“Come on man, it’s cool!” Gabe replied. “We can learn all about being prepared for the wilderness.” 

“Gabe, you hate the wilderness.” 

“Now I won’t, because I’ll be prepared! Like a boy scout!” 

Pete rolled his eyes and went to grab his laptop. “Yep, you’re sure the biggest boy scout I know,” he said sarcastically. 

  
Gabe flipped him off and went back to reading the survival manual. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
